Write With Me
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Based off of Mike Inel's Draw With Me. Gutsy and Aiko are seperated by a wall of glass, only communicating by writing on it with charcoal. Eventually Gutsy tries to get to her with bad results. Oneshot.


Write With Me  
Gutsy looked around the cold, barren plain of what he knew was his world. A desolate, ruined wasteland.  
Ahead of him was something new, something he had never seen before. He ran, wanting to make sure it was not some cruel mirage, only to slam headfirst into a wall of glass.  
Rubbing his temple where he had smacked it he looked over, noticing someone uwatching him.  
It was a girl, a female Smurfette. She wore a warm, long-sleeved sweater, jeans, sneakers, an half-moon glasses perched on her nose. HyShe had blonde hair cut in an A line, and he skin was a pale blue.  
Fascinated, Gusty moved closer.

Aiko watched as the strange Smurf appeared through the ruined forest, noticing the glass barrier and breaking into a run. She expected him to stop, but he ran forward, slamming into the glass wall at full speed.  
He must have given himself a good sized bruise, she thought, watching him stand up and rub his head through his russet hair.  
He was a Smurf with darker skin than hers, though not by much. He wore a blue kilt, a hat with a pompom, and a brown leather sporran aroun his waist. He had russet hair and sideburns, and he moved closer, as if to inspect her.

Gutsy tapped on the glass, and the Smurfette waved, smiling at him. He tried yelling to her, but she just gave a confused look, pointed to the glass seprateing them, and shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head.  
He gave her a look before digging into his sporran. Finding what he wanted, he showed her a few bits of charcoal and threw them over.  
Then he took his own piece and scrawled on the glass, _Can you write?_  
The Smurfette smiled, noddin before writing back, _Yes!  
What's your name?  
Aiko. What's yours?  
Gutsy._

The two wrote little messages to each other long into the night, and into the next day.  
One day, Gutsy noticed that Aiko always seemed to check a patch of earth near her when they wrote to each other. Curious about it, he wrote, _Why do you do that?_  
Aiko looked confused. _Do what?  
Look at that mound of dirt all the time._  
Aiko suddenly looked very sad. _I'm making sure she's okay._  
_Who?_ Gutsy wrote, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
_Akina.  
Who's she?  
My baby._  
Gutsy stared. Aiko had mentioned Akina before, but he'd assumed she was Aiko's friend, not her daughter.  
_She died when it got cold,_ Aiko explained. _She was very sick. I couldn't heal her. She died just a few days before I met you._

The days turned into weeks, and still the two wrote their messages back and forth, back and forth. Aiko felt content. Gutsy was so easy to talk to.  
_Write to, _she corrected herself mentally, smiling as he came into view.  
_Hi!_  
Gutsy smiled. _Hello._  
_I've been waiting. I missed you.  
I missed you too._  
They carried on their friendly conversation until Gutsy suddenly looked at her sadly around dusk. Then he wrote, _It's cold._  
_I know,_ Aiko wrote back.  
_I want to be with you._  
Aiko blinked in shock.  
_You are with me,_ she wrote after a moment, smiling kindly. _We're just seperated by glass._  
It was the wrong thing to say.  
Gutsy stood up suddenly, pounding violently on the glass. Aiko shouted at him, to no avail. At last, cracks appeared.

Thrilled by the sudden breaks, Gutsy motioned for Aiko to move out of the way before punching the spot more. Then, with an almighty swing, the glass shattered.  
What he didn't expect wa for it to suddenly come back to repair the now broken glass.  
The Smurf pulled his arm away just in time, but yelled in pain as shards of glass drove themselves into his chest.

The next day Aiko smiled as Gutsy returned. _Do you feel better?_ She wrote hopefully.  
Gutsy nodded.  
_Want to write?_  
In scratchy letters hardly legible due to Gutsy's injuries, he wrote back, _I_ _can't. My heart hurts too much._

The next day Gutsy walked to where he and Aiko talked together. He noticed a package on his side I the glass under the words _For You._  
Aiko lay slumped against the glass, her back to him.  
Gutsy opened the box, crying out and leaping back as he saw the bloody heart lying inside.  
Aiko's body fell to the side, a gash in her chest where her heart should be. Her eyes were closed almost peacefully, a small, content smile on her features.  
Gutsy moved forward, a sob in his throat. Then he noticed the note next to Aiko's bloody heart.  
_Write With Me._


End file.
